


I'll Be Home Soon

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, Light petplay elements, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Skype, alcohol mention, let yachi get eaten out 2k17, yachi has two boyfriends that love her very very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "Iwaizumi smiles when the call is picked up, grins and gives a laugh when the video feed flickers to life. Yachi is sitting side saddle on Kyoutani’s lap, wearing one of Iwaizumi’s hoodies and nuzzling their boyfriend. The hoodie swallows Yachi and it’s so fucking adorable he can’t help but grin so wide it almost hurts."(Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 4: Begging)





	I'll Be Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Because Yachi deserves good boyfriends and good orgasms.
> 
> Kinktober 2017, Day 4. Prompt chosen: ~~Bukakke | Knife Play~~ | Begging

Iwaizumi scrubs his face with his hands and lets out a sigh of relief when the elevator dings to a stop, pauses at his floor.

He’s exhausted. This business trip is draining him mentally and he’s so ready to be home. The novelty of being in a new city wore off after the first hour and he’s _tired_ now. He wants to go home, be with his partners.

Iwaizumi sighs and fishes his keycard out of his pocket, shoves it in the reader and huffs when it beeps angrily at him. He tries again and, of course, it chirps and lights up, unlocks the door with an audible click. Iwaizumi opens the door and steps into the room with a yawn, shuts it behind him and walks toward the bedroom area.

It’s not the best room but it’s a nice room and- even if he’s yearning for his trip to be over with- he can appreciate the view that it offers. He can’t see quite see the ocean with it being night out but he does find himself looking forward to looking out at it over coffee in the morning.

Iwaizumi tosses his suit jacket off and loosens his tie, makes a face when his phone vibrates in his pocket. If it’s his boss again, he might very well throw his phone.

It’s _not_ , though, and Iwaizumi finds himself smiling fondly instead when he sees that he has a text from Kyoutani.

_U back? Hitoka wants u_

Iwaizumi smiles at the simple message and sends a text back, lets his boyfriend know that he’s settling into his room for the night. It’s killing him that he’s so far away from them but it makes something satisfied run through him knowing that Yachi is missing him.

It takes a minute or two for Iwaizumi to get another text but he smiles when he gets it, smiles wider when he sees it.

_Skype?_

_Yeah, just give me a few minutes._

Iwaizumi quickly grabs his laptop bag from the bed after sending the text and takes it over to the little work desk, pulls the machine out and plops it on the desk. He digs the charger out and plugs it up to the laptop, flips the lid open and hits the power button.

While he waits for it to boot up, Iwaizumi finishes tossing off his tie and grabs a bottle of beer from the mini-bar. There’s a certain sense of satisfaction from knowing that Iwaizumi doesn’t have to pay for it that rings through him when he pops the cap off and slings back a drink.

Iwaizumi hums with pleasure and then sits himself onto the terribly uncomfortable chair in front of the work desk, sets the beer down so he can sign into his Skype. The familiar, annoying startup noise makes him wrinkle his nose but then he smiles when he gets a message from Kyoutani just a few seconds later.

_Whenever ur ready_

Iwaizumi huffs at the short hand and eyes his built in camera, grabs his laptop bag and paws through it until he finds the webcam he had packed. He plugs it in and gets everything set up nicely, takes another sip of the beer and then presses the call button.

It’s answered almost immediately.

Iwaizumi smiles when the call is picked up, grins and gives a laugh when the video feed flickers to life. Yachi is sitting side saddle on Kyoutani’s lap, wearing one of Iwaizumi’s hoodies and nuzzling their boyfriend. The hoodie _swallows_ Yachi and it’s so fucking adorable he can’t help but grin so wide it almost hurts.

“Hey, kitten,” Iwaizumi says, trying to get her attention.

Yachi jumps a little and then turns where she’s curled up on Kyoutani’s lap, brightens up when she sees Iwaizumi on the screen. Iwaizumi raises a brow at the flush on her face, the way her eyes are a little glassy.

“Hajime!” Yachi chirps. She leans forward, almost topples out of Kyoutani’s lap but is saved when their boyfriend wraps an arm around her waist. Iwaizumi hides a chuckle at that, hides another one when a little pout pops up on her face. “I _miss_ you.”

It comes out whiny and slightly slurred and Iwaizumi raises a brow, looks to Kyoutani for an explanation.

“She went out to eat with the blonde and the other one,” Kyoutani tells him. “Had a few drinks at dinner.”

Yachi huffs and twists to pout at Kyoutani, pokes him in the cheek in a manner that’s way too fucking cute.

“They have _names_ , Kyou,” Yachi scolds, huffing again. Kyoutani gives a grunt in apology and Yachi turns to look at Iwaizumi again, frowns deeply. “Hajime, I _miss_ you. Come _home_.”

Something a little painful tugs at his heartstrings and Iwaizumi sighs, runs a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, kitten. Three more days and then I’ll be able to come back to you,” Iwaizumi tells her, voice holding regret. Yachi lets out an unhappy whine and Iwaizumi tries not to frown, tries to think of what can make her happy, distract her. “Did you have fun with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima?”

Yachi eyes him but nods, the frown on her face receding ever so slightly. It fades even more when Kyoutani slumps and hooks his chin over her shoulder, gives her jawline a kiss.

“It was fun,” Yachi says. “We went to that, um, what’s it called? It’s the...the…” Yachi huffs and makes some elaborate hand gesture that almost ends up with smacking Kyoutani in the face. “That place. The- oh, _Ahiro_. That’s it!”

Iwaizumi grins and leans back in his chair, happily listens as his girlfriend rambles on about the restaurant, the food she ate, a story Yamaguchi had told her. She wiggles in Kyoutani’s lap as she chatters on and nearly elbows him in the face so many times but Kyoutani stays patient, has the faintest of smiles on his face as he holds onto their girlfriend.

Half-way through Yachi telling Iwaizumi about an apparently _heavenly_ cheesecake, she cuts herself off with a frustrated noise and starts tugging at the hoodie, trying to pull it off.

“It’s so _hot_ ,” Yachi whines, struggling with it. “Kyou, _help_ me.”

Kyoutani huffs but grips the bottom of the hoodie, starts pulling it off of her. Iwaizumi smiles in amusement as he watches and tries not to feel too guilty over being happy to see Yachi carefree and unrestrained. She’s gotten less shy around them after a year or so of dating, yes. But there are still times where they have to be patient with her, wait for her to warm up and let herself relax and be free.

So this is nice. It’s making him smile. And Yachi is just so _cute_ being all flushed faced and tipsy and a little whiny. They’ve told her before that she’s allowed to be demanding, assertive but she never really quite lets herself be that. So it’s nice, this. It’s nice seeing her not worrying about pleasing them or holding back.

Iwaizumi smiles fondly as he watches Kyoutani work the hoodie off of her. Her hair poofs up a little when Kyoutani finally pulls it off all the way but Yachi beams despite that and both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi smile. Iwaizumi goes to tease her gently but the words die in his mouth when he spots the lavender circled around her neck.

Iwaizumi’s jaw drops just a little and he forces it back closed, takes a deep breath as he eyes Yachi a bit hungrily.

“Kitten,” he says, not caring that he might sound a little breathless. “You’re wearing your collar.”

Kyoutani smirks a bit and Yachi tilts her head, something a little confused on her face. It’s adorable, really, but Iwaizumi can’t quite tear his gaze away from her throat to appreciate the expression.

“Yeah?” Yachi tells him, voice a little uncertain. Iwaizumi flicks his gaze up to her face and notices the worry that’s starting to blossom across it. “You- you said I could. And Kyou said it was okay to dinner and I _missed_ you so I wanted to wear it and it matched my dress and-”

“Kitten, kitten,” Iwaizumi interrupts, shaking his head before she can work herself up. “It’s fine. I’m happy you’re wearing it.” _Very fucking happy_. “You’re fine, I promise.”

Yachi still looks a bit worried and uncertain but she nods, curls up a little in Kyoutani’s lap and clings to him. Iwaizumi doesn’t like that she seems a bit skittish now but it’s overshadowed by how pleased he is that Yachi is wearing her collar, that she wanted to wear it, asked Kyoutani for permission to wear it _out in public_. Even if it’s more decorative than functional, less obvious that it’s a collar rather than a choker, it’s still so fucking _pleasing_ that his sweet little kitten wore it out and about.

Iwaizumi’s so glad that Kyoutani suggested giving her one to combat her neediness, her melancholy of him being gone on the business trip. He’s so glad that Yachi had been thrilled by it, so glad that she’s wearing it, that she’s shown it off.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and eyes Yachi, eyes Kyoutani.

He _really_ wishes he were home right now.

Iwaizumi takes another breath and leans back in the chair a bit, runs his gaze over her neck, her face.

“You must have been a good girl for Kyou for him to let you wear it out in public,” Iwaizumi tells her. “Have you been good, kitten?”

Yachi nods, eyes wide and honest, and Iwaizumi smiles, grins a little when Kyoutani smirks from where he’s got his chin hooked over her shoulder.

“She’s been good,” Kyoutani confirms, turning his head to press a kiss to her neck. Iwaizumi eyes him a little when Kyoutani runs a hand up her throat, cups her jaw and tilts her head to expose more of her neck to him. “Followed her schedule. Did her chores. Got her commissions finished. She even made an appointment to go to the doctor without help.”

Iwaizumi raises a brow in surprise at that, feels a bit of pride run through him.

“You _have_ been good,” Iwaizumi tells her. Yachi smiles, the expression a bit sheepish but pleased. “I’m proud of you, kitten.”

Yachi beams and Kyoutani smiles faintly, looks toward the camera with an almost fond expression before turning his head and planting a kiss just underneath Yachi’s jaw. Iwaizumi watches as Kyoutani’s hand shifts where it’s cupping her face, watches a tan thumb swipes over pretty pink lips.

“I think she deserves a reward,” Kyoutani says, nosing against her neck and flicking his eyes toward the camera.

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi asks, eyeing them. He knows what Kyoutani is trying to nudge them to and can already feel his cock starting to harden against his thigh. “I think she does too. Would like one, kitten? A nice reward for being such a good girl for us?”

Yachi’s lashes flutter and Iwaizumi feels something satisfied run through him when her expression shifts into something wanting, a bit eager even.

“Y-yes, please,” Yachi mumbles, squirming just a bit on Kyoutani’s lap.

Iwaizumi grins a little and nods, leans back and tries to decide what he should allow. It still gives him a heady sense of power that his partners willingly let him make the decisions (Kyoutani does fight back but that’s usually just in bed and they both need the power struggle) and that he’s on top, that he’s in control.

It’s a bit too satisfactory, really, and sometimes a little nerve wracking but god _damn_ does he enjoy it.

Iwaizumi hums and eyes Kyoutani, runs his tongue over his teeth and then smiles.

“How’s the piercing?” Iwaizumi asks, voice too casual for the anticipation that’s starting to hum just underneath his skin.

Kyoutani’s nostrils flare at that, a _hungry_ look passing over his face.

“Fine,” Kyoutani tells him, voice gruff, wanting. “Should be healed.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi says with a grin. “Kitten, do you want to see how it feels?”

Yachi’s eyes widen and there’s a tiny little whimper from her, a nod even if she tries to push against Kyoutani a little, hide. Kyoutani keeps her from curling up and hiding, gently manhandles Yachi until she’s sitting on his lap with her back to his chest. Kyoutani slips his arms underneath her thighs, pulls them up a bit and spreads them, shows off the pretty little panties she’s wearing.

Iwaizumi tries not to groan at the fact that Yachi had been wearing only a matching ( _always_ matching; Yachi gets nervous if her outfits aren’t coordinated) bra and panties set underneath _his_ hoodie.

 _And_ the collar, his mind adds as he almost greedily devours the image of his pretty, pretty kitten on their boyfriend’s lap.

It’s a _good_ sight and Yachi is just tipsy enough to not try to squirm away, just sober enough that the flush on her cheeks darkens. She doesn’t hide but instead rests against Kyoutani with her eyes lowered and her cheeks red, a hand raised so her fingers are curled by her mouth.

“Okay, kitten,” Iwaizumi says after a moment. He takes a breath and smiles, enjoys the little bite she gives to her bottom lip. “Can you be a good girl for me first? Indulge me a little and then your puppy is going to give you your reward.”

A soft, tiny noise slips from Yachi at that and she slowly lifts her eyes, stares at him through the monitor with such a _hazy_ little look before nodding. Iwaizumi smiles a bit wider, nods and eyes his partners before deciding on what he wants.

“Pup?” Iwaizumi asks, grabbing his boyfriend’s attention. Kyoutani lifts his head from Yachi’s shoulder and blinks at him. “Have kitten hold her legs up. I want you to touch her.”

Yachi’s flush flares up with a tropic heat and she whines softly, tries to turn and hide her face. Kyoutani huffs and moves his hands from her thighs, gently but firmly grabs her wrists and pulls them down low. Her hands shake a little but she pulls her thighs up just as Kyoutani had them, squeezes her eyes shut.

“That’s a good girl,” Iwaizumi praises softly. Yachi inhales shakily, hunches her shoulders up. It’s so hard for her to do these sort of things but she’s so, so _good_ for doing them. He wishes he were there to whisper praise against her skin. “You look so pretty like that in Kyou’s lap. Why don’t you let him give you a kiss for me?”

Yachi nods but keeps her eyes closed, turns her head and tilts it back so Kyoutani can capture her lips. Kyoutani moves to do just that but pauses first, moves a hand to cup her jaw, dwarf her face with it. She looks so tiny against him and it’s _such_ a turn on but Iwaizumi’s more focused on the soft look gracing Kyoutani’s face, the adoration that flickers across it.

Kyoutani’s all rough edges and blunt words, biting anger and violent hands. But with Yachi he is made careful and gentle, soft and devoted. It’s a change to Kyoutani that makes Iwaizumi feel a little awestruck and he’s grateful to Yachi for pulling out this side to their lover.

It’s made even better by the fact that Yachi has no idea just how attached and dedicated Kyoutani is to her. Their sweet, fumbling, nervous girlfriend is a goddess in Kyoutani’s eyes and he is her ever devoted supplicant.

Iwaizumi watches with a faint smile as Kyoutani presses his lips to Yachi’s, as her lashes flutter just so against her flushed cheeks. Kyoutani keeps it soft and slow for a few moments before deepening it just a bit, drawing out a tiny moan from her. There’s a gentle nibble to her bottom lip- nothing like the punishing bites that Kyoutani gives Iwaizumi- and then Kyoutani pulls back so their lips are parted, nuzzles against her.

Iwaizumi wishes he were there to dote her with kisses and affection, too.

“That’s good,” Iwaizumi says softly, sliding a hand up and down the top of his thigh. Yachi’s head turns to look at him and she blinks almost owlishly at him. “Kyou’s going to touch you for me now, kitten, okay?”

Yachi blinks again and then nods her consent, rests her head against Kyoutani’s chest. Her hands are still holding her thighs up obediently, splaying herself in a way that would normally make her sniffle from embarrassment. Kyoutani rubs at her stomach, looks up into the camera to see how Iwaizumi wants him to touch their girlfriend.

“Pull the cups of her bra down,” Iwaizumi instructs. Kyoutani obeys and Iwaizumi watches as Yachi’s fingers dig deeper into soft thighs when her breasts are exposed. “Play with her nipples for me. Use your other hand to touch her over her panties.”

Kyoutani goes to do as directed and Yachi lets out the softest mewl when a rough finger brushes over a hardened, pink nipple, lets out a quiet whimper when Kyoutani’s hand travels low and he cups her, draws two fingers over her mound and presses against where her clit should be.

If Iwaizumi was home, Yachi would be in his lap. If Iwaizumi was home, Kyoutani would on the floor staring up at them with heavy eyes and his hands tied behind his back. If Iwaizumi was home, he would be running his lips over Yachi’s neck to suck on her jugular, dig his teeth into soft flesh to make her cry out and to make Kyoutani groan with want.

But he’s not home and the best he can do in the meantime is direct, try to recall the feeling of the both of them, the taste of his partners.

“That’s it,” Iwaizumi encourages. “Pinch her nipple for me? I want to hear her moan.”

Kyoutani obliges and Yachi moans just as Iwaizumi wants, arches up nice and pretty and makes Iwaizumi slip his hand between his thighs to squeeze himself through his slacks.

He instructs them and spurs them on with little commands, has Kyoutani acting out his desires by proxy. Kyoutani obediently squeezes at her soft, small breasts for him, teases her by pressing his fingers into the silk of her panties right where a wet spot is forming, kisses her deep and gets her whining.

It’s amazing to watch but it’s not enough and Iwaizumi finds himself palming at his cock in frustration, wishing to god he could just be there with them.

“Please,” Yachi begs, her thighs shaking almost unnoticeably. She looks so needy laid back against Kyoutani, so small as their boyfriend almost curls over her as he teases her over her panties. “Ha-Hajime, _please_.”

Iwaizumi almost growls at her pretty, pretty little pleading and catches Kyoutani’s eye in the camera, sees that he’s looking a bit hungry, starved. Iwaizumi wants to make them wait since he can’t be there with them but Yachi’s been _so very good_ today and he promised her a reward.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and nods, pushes his chair back a little.

“Pup, get on your knees for her,” Iwaizumi orders. “Kitten, I want those pretty little legs of yours over his shoulders. Keep the panties on and don’t you _dare_ start before I come back. Am I clear?”

Yachi lets out something that he thinks is almost a sniffle and nods, a quiet “Yes, sir” whispered from her. Kyoutani just nods, squeezes Yachi’s waist and dips his head down to kiss her cheek.

Iwaizumi stands right as Kyoutani nudges her from his lap and walks over to the nightstand by his bed. He has to tear off the plastic from the lube before walking back to the desk but, honestly, that’s a small inconvenience and he just finds himself grateful he bought the bottle earlier.

By the time he sits himself back down at the desk, Kyoutani and Yachi are positioned as instructed. Yachi’s flushed and the center of attention, the chair pushed back a bit further from the desk so Kyoutani is more comfortably knelt and so Iwaizumi can see his boyfriend as well. Iwaizumi can’t see too much of anything, really, from this position except for the back of Kyoutani’s head, Yachi’s knees and her calves pulled over their boyfriend’s shoulders, her torsos and her pretty breasts and her face covered in want.

Iwaizumi smiles faintly and sits down in the chair, gets himself comfortable. He takes the time to pull himself out from his slacks and leans back a bit, wonders if Yachi can see how hard he is and dismisses the idea of asking.

“Okay, pup,” Iwaizumi says, “you can start.”

Kyoutani’s head immediately surges forward and Yachi lets out a stuttered breath, squeezes her eyes shut. Iwaizumi smiles and pops the cap open on the lube, squirts some into his palm and rubs his hands together.

“You’re not allowed to come without permission,” Iwaizumi tells them. “Either of you. And- unless Kentarou wants to be put in chastity- pup isn’t going to touch himself at all.”

There’s an aggravated groan and a breathy whine in response and Iwaizumi smirks a little to himself, revels in the authority he has over the both of them as he grasps himself.

He strokes himself leisurely as he watches Kyoutani eat Yachi out through her panties, as he watches Yachi gasp and squirm and bite at her bottom lip. It’s so good seeing all of her expressions and Iwaizumi doesn’t try to hide his pleased grin, the approving noises he lets out.

“Can you feel his tongue ring through your panties?” Iwaizumi asks her after Yachi lets out a particularly spectacular moan, half curious and half teasing. “Does it feel good, kitten?”

Yachi nods, her eyes squeezed shut and mouth closed to muffle the whimper that sounds from her. Iwaizumi huffs and tells her not to hide her noises, earns her flushed cheeks darkening and a low moan slipping from her.

He has Kyoutani eat her out and tease her through panties until she throws her head back and whines, until she pants and grips the arms of the chair tight.

“You want more, kitten?” Iwaizumi asks, stroking himself slowly.

Yachi nods, her mouth falling open and a needy little noise slipping from her. “Uh-huh, _please_.”

Iwaizumi swallows a groan and twists his wrist, strokes up his shaft so he can smooth his thumb over the head.

“That’s not how we ask for more, kitten,” Iwaizumi teases, hiding a smile when she whimpers. “Come on, do it properly. Be a good girl.”

Yachi’s bottom lip wobbles with some sort of petulance and he just knows she’s sniffling on the inside, her mind chanting _it’s not fair._ And it might not be but she _likes_ him being a little unfair and she’s so, _so_ eager to please him.

She’s such a good girl.

And like a good girl, she pouts but obeys, creaks her eyes open and swallows quietly before flicking her gaze to the camera.

“P-please, sir?” Yachi asks, voice wavering and embarrassed and bubbling with desire. “I-I want more. Please.”

Iwaizumi hums and her eyes dip low, focusing on Kyoutani’s surely _elated_ face (eating her out is one of Kyoutani’s favorite things) before her lashes flutter shut once more.

Her begging is sweet and pretty but it’s not as needy as Iwaizumi wants.

She’ll have to wait.

“Not yet, kitten,” Iwaizumi tells her. “Just a little longer.”

Dismay passes over Yachi’s face and her eyes snap open to stare at him through the monitor. She looks so good and so pretty with how her eyes crinkle with distress, with how her bottom lip quivers and her desire is left unconcealed for him to enjoy.

“Please,” Yachi whimpers, this time her voice holding a trace of that need he’s _craving_ from her. “P-please, sir. I- I’ll be good. Please, I want it.”

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi asks, the word coming out maybe a tad bit breathless. He strokes himself more firmly, twists his wrist and tries not to rock up into his fist. “You want your puppy to eat you out properly? Want to come on his face?”

A tiny half-sob slips from her and Yachi nods, her hips rolling up in a grind against their boyfriend’s face. There’s something like a growl from Kyoutani and Iwaizumi groans, squeezes his cock and wishes he were there with them.

“Say it,” Iwaizumi orders softly. He’s pushing a bit more than he intended but he _wants_ them and all his frustration is channeling into making her writhe the best he can. “Say that you want to come on his face and I’ll let Kyou move your panties to the side.”

The sob that she lets out this time is full grown, embarrassed and tinted with something like desperation. Yachi trembles a little and rolls her hips again, brings her hands up to hide her face. Iwaizumi allows her to do so and waits patiently for her to struggle past her shy mortification.

“I-I want...I want…” Yachi whines and shakes, one hand slipping to grip at the armrest and the other hiding her eyes. “I want...p-please. I want...I want to c-come on h-his face. P-please, sir, I _need-_ ”

She cuts herself off with a whimper and Iwaizumi leans forward as if it would actually bring them closer in proximity. A groan, low and nearly guttural rips from his throat and he strokes himself faster, breaths out almost harshly.

“ _ **Good** _ girl,” he growls out, so fucking _pleased_ with her pleading. “Pup, move her panties to the side. Eat her out properly. Make kitten come.”

Something nearly like a moan comes from Kyoutani and Iwaizumi watches as his boyfriend shifts a little, watches as Yachi takes in a shaky, stuttering breath. There’s a moment of waiting and then Kyoutani settles again, moves his head forward and makes Yachi arch up, reach to grab at the back of the chair as she mewls. It’s such a pretty, pretty sight and Iwaizumi nearly closes his eyes so he doesn’t come too soon.

He takes a deep breath instead and tries to control the urgent pressure rising up within him, the want coiling deep in his stomach.

“Does it feel good, kitten?” Iwaizumi asks. Yachi nods and shudders, her hips pressing toward Kyoutani’s face. “Good. He got it just for you, Hitoka. Your puppy has been dying to taste you, try it out on you. You’re making him so happy right now. Making me so happy, too. Such a good girl for us.”

Yachi whimpers and lets out a soft sob, squirming as best she can with Kyoutani holding onto her waist. She gives a shake and then a tan hand slides up her stomach to brush over those tender little nubs. Yachi’s legs almost snap shut at that but then Kyoutani slides his hand down, laces his fingers with hers and drags their clasped hands to rest on her soft, pale belly.

Iwaizumi allows them to continue on without any teasing until Yachi lets out a whine and reaches her free hand out to fist Kyoutani’s hair, until she digs her teeth into her bottom lip and gasps.

“You’re not allowed to come,” Iwaizumi reminds her, voice sharp. A distressed noise sounds from her and she looks so upset that Iwaizumi actually feels guilt flit through him. He takes a breath and softens, reminds himself that this is supposed to be a reward for her. “Not yet, kitten. I’ll let you come, I promise. Just be good for me for a little while longer, please.”

Her face screws up in some sort of aborted pout but she nods, sniffles and then moans nice and low, tilts her head back with a flutter of her lashes. With her head tilted back like that, Iwaizumi can see the collar around her neck, the little reminder that she is _theirs_. It’s delicate and pretty and sweet just like Yachi is but it turns him on more than fishnets or strappy lingerie ever would.

Iwaizumi groans and rocks his hips up to meet his strokes, stares hungrily as Yachi cries out and mewls. Her flush is starting to spread from her cheeks to her chest and she’s just _grinding_ against Kyoutani’s face now, tugging on his hair tight and panting.

“ _Please, please_.”

God, she begs so pretty.

“Ha-Hajime, _please_ , I wanna come.”

She’s such a good girl, so sweet and needy.

“ _Please_ , sir, _Hajime_. Pl-please, I _need- oh god Kyou.”_

He wants to _fuck_ her.

Iwaizumi groans as her voice rises in a frantic pitch, as Yachi shakes and cries out. He’s so, so close and he knows she is too and, god, he wishes he were there to push her over the edge.

“Kitten,” Iwaizumi says, voice rough and holding his own needy edge. “Kitten, baby, look at me.”

Yachi trembles but rolls her head forward, looks at him with hazy eyes and parted lips. She looks so fucking _beautiful_ and the low moan that escapes her sounds so fucking _good_.

“Kitten, you want to come?” Iwaizumi asks, breathless and barely composed. Yachi nods and she looks so lost with it that Iwaizumi groans loud, fucks into his fist. “Ask for it, kitten. Beg nice and pretty for me and then I’ll let you come.”

Yachi gasps and moans, her head lolling to the side ever so slightly and her lashes fluttering as she whimpers.

“I wanna...I wanna come. Can I come? Pl-please?” she asks, the words just a little broken, almost a little slurred. “Pl-please, Hajime. Wanna...wanna come. Wanna come so _bad_. Wanna come for _you_. Please? S-Sir, _please_. Pleasepleaseplease-”

“Yeah, shit, fuck. Come for me kitten,” Iwaizumi tells her, cutting off her pretty pleading hoarsely, his own voice tinted desperate.

She sobs and arches up, shakes as she whines and it all rises into high pitched, stuttered litany of “Ha-Hajime, _Kyou_ , Sir, y- _yes_ , god, _please_.”

And then she’s coming with a mewl and Iwaizumi’s groaning and coming too, come flowing over his fist and cock twitching in his hand as his vision goes a little spotted and he throws his head back.

He grinds into his hand as he rides it out and closes his eyes as he listens to Yachi gasps and whines and sobs. It’s so, so pretty and he wishes he could be there beside her, pressing kisses to heated flesh and whispering soft praises against her skin.

Iwaizumi’s not there, though, and it’s regretful but all he can really do is tilt his head back to look at her through the screen, smile at her tired and satisfied as she trembles in the chair and stares at the screen with nearly shut eyes.

“Good girl,” Iwaizumi mutters, reaching his clean hand over to the pack of tissues he had lazily tossed onto the desk while unpacking. “Such a good girl for me, for Kyou.”

Yachi lets out a sweet little whimper and nods, dazed and sleepy now that she’s come. Kyoutani pulls his head up from between her thighs and turns to look at the camera. There’s the faintest sheen to his lips, his chin and he looks dazed too, all heavy eyed and wanting. Iwaizumi hides a smile and takes a breath, cleaning his hand and cock off carefully.

“You were good too,” Iwaizumi tells Kyoutani. “Such a good pup taking care of our little kitten. You’re going to keep taking care of her, right? Make sure she’s happy?”

Something almost eager flashes over Kyoutani’s face and he gives a nod, licks his lips. Iwaizumi smiles this time and takes a breath, looks at Yachi so, so fondly.

“Good. I think it’s bedtime for her then. Get her nice and clean and then tuck her in, alright?” Iwaizumi instructs gently. “And once kitten is in bed and asleep, then you can come. Kitten’s needs come first.”

Kyoutani groans but nods and something warm flashes through Iwaizumi when Kyoutani leans forward, presses a kiss to Yachi and mutters to her. Yachi shivers and lifts her head, loops her arms around Kyoutani’s neck without a fuss.

“Have a good night, you two,” Iwaizumi tells them softly. “I’ll be home soon, okay?”

Yachi nods, her head hooking over Kyoutani’s shoulder and legs wrapping around his waist.

“Love you, Hajime,” she mumbles, yawning after. “Love you so, so much…”

Yachi trails off and Iwaizumi smiles fondly, feels heart ache ever so lightly.

“I love you too, Hitoka,” Iwaizumi tells her, voice tender, affectionate. “And you, Kyou. Now get some rest. I’ll call you in the morning.”

Yachi hums and her eyes close, a sigh sounding from her when Kyoutani lifts her up from the chair. Iwaizumi watches them for a moment longer before ending the skype call. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

Three days. He’ll going back to them in three days.

Iwaizumi opens his eyes and smiles at the thought of returning home, tucks himself into his pants and yawns.

Three days isn’t that long. He’ll be home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do knifeplay for the day but I decided I wanted some softness. Maybe I'll write it some other time.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
